


Лик будущего

by Kollega, WTFDaleks2018



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Crossover, Dalek Empire, Kylo Ren Is a Dalek, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Tentacle Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: В одну далекую-далекую галактику... прилетели далеки и захватили ее. Все как всегда.





	Лик будущего

**Author's Note:**

> автор понимает, что идея на монстромакси, и со временем, возможно, сделает к этому фрагменту приквел на 374К слов.

Первыми почуяли неладное роболюди. Тупые, ограниченные животные с подрезанными мозгами, они задергались, начали метаться, как будто их чип перестал ловить нужную волну — или приказы оказались противоречивыми.

Кое-кто из рабов решил, что это отличный шанс обрести свободу, но большинству было просто плевать. Они даже не обратили внимания на попытку своих товарищей. Продолжали бессмысленно колотить по стене каменоломни.

Хакс был умнее и первых, и вторых. Прижав к себе молот, он отполз в сторону. Расщелина была слишком тесной, раньше он бы ни за что не сумел спрятаться в ней, но сейчас втиснулся в нее, как кинжал в ножны. Иногда голод помогает держать себя в нужной форме. Хакс замер, прижимая к себе молот. Его вес внушал смутную и наверняка обманчивую уверенность. Надеяться стоило только на камень, который его укрывал.

Когда появятся далеки — а они обязательно появятся! — то перестреляют всех, кто попадется им под луч. Далеки работают потрясающе эффективно, людей и не-людей, даже модифицированных клонов, никогда так не заставить, а жаль. Даже если вживить им в голову чип. Вот, кстати, и доказательство: свободолюбивые придурки с молотками довольно легко справились с первыми двумя роболюдьми, но третий в пароксизме гнева, а может, вполне логичной для него любви к оружию сжал в руках автомат и пустил в толпу несколько хаотичных очередей.

Храбрецы с воплями повалились на землю, и трусы заодно с ними. Алые лучи пронеслись мимо расщелины, камень зашипел и потек грязными слезами. Хакс зажмурился и задержал дыхание: испарения руды и без нагрева были довольно токсичны.

Заботиться о своем здоровье следовало даже здесь.

Крики стали громче, а потом раздался безошибочно узнаваемый звук — тонкий вой сервопривода. Едва различимый скрип брони. Сердце замерло, потом ухнуло куда-то в живот. Хакс вжался в расщелину, потому что только камень мог его сейчас спасти.

Далеки не знают жалости. Да им вообще безразлично все, кроме их собственных целей. Если бы у Хакса были такие солдаты, они бы ни за что не проиграли, но другие разумные существа — просто мусор по сравнению с далеками.

Рабы затихли. Потом завопили сразу сотней перепуганных глоток. Наверное, и побежали вперед, размахивая молотками — по крайней мере, некоторые из них.

— СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЕ! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! — выкрикнул далек, перекрывая вопли. Хакс не мог его сейчас видеть, но слышал все отлично — свист статического бластера, от которого по коже пробегали острые, болезненные разряды. Крики пленников, очень недолгие, резали слух. Вспышки выстрелов виднелись даже сквозь плотно закрытые веки. Перед глазами ползли красные пятна.

Потрясающая эффективность, безжалостность, целеустремленность. Хакс выдохнул, пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Акустические рецепторы далеков сверхчувствительны. Он попросту услышит, что здесь кто-то прячется.

— ХАКС! — сказал далек.

Что?!

— АРМИТАЖ ХАКС! БЫВШИЙ ГЕНЕРАЛ ПЕРВОГО ОРДЕНА! ВЫЙДИ ИЗ УКРЫТИЯ! ПРИКАЗЫВАЮ ТЕБЕ!

Первой мыслью было вжаться в камень, спрятаться поглубже. Идиотская идея. Далек просканирует пещеру, если целенаправленно прибыл за ним.

Вторая мысль оказалась неожиданно и нелогично радостной. Он им нужен! Ха! Как бы не так. Хакс прекрасно знал, что ни один из далеков не доверяет другим разумным видам достаточно, чтобы нуждаться в их помощи, так что это всего лишь наивные мечты. Они используют на нем какую-нибудь ментальную технику или заберут в лабораторию, или просто убьют, вытянув нужные сведения.

Хакс и так упустил свой шанс, когда все только начиналось, потому что магистр Рен умело и вовремя перешел ему дорогу. Успел раньше. Далекам он оказался нужнее Хакса. Всего лишь стоило предвидеть…

— ТВОЕГО ТЕЛА НЕТ СРЕДИ ПОГИБШИХ! ТВОЙ НОМЕР ЗАРЕГИСТРИРОВАН В ЭТОЙ ШАХТЕ! ПРИКАЗЫВАЮ ВЫЙТИ!

Чудовищно знакомая интонация. Но ведь все далеки говорят одинаково. Отличаются только голоса, а модулятор доводит однотипную манеру речи до абсурда. Надо что-то решать, иначе будет поздно, а в эту минуту Хакс не имел никакого права на ошибку.

Однажды он уже ее совершил. Когда далеки предложили Первому Ордену помощь. Альянс. Нужно было немедленно перейти на их сторону. Тогда они выглядели неуклюжими, бестолковыми киборгами с нелогичными вспышками гнева. Оказалось, что большинство эмоциональных порывов далеки умело скрывали. Идеально использовали все свои преимущества.

Потому что когда остатки Республики пали…

О нет.

Хакс выронил молот — тот глухо звякнул о камень, — и шагнул из расселины.

Пришел черед Первого Ордена. А он не успел проявить нужную лояльность.

Черный далек стоял среди разбросанных тел, словно аватара божества геноцида. Черный, как антрацит, как темная материя, как форма имперского офицера, как плащ Кайло Ре…

Хакс одернул себя. Это требовало осмысления, но совсем с другой стороны.

Субординация у далеков развита выше всяких похвал. Вопрос иерархии очень важен. Черные далеки занимают в ней слишком высокую позицию. Почему тогда верховный далек прибыл в шахту за каким-то жалким рабом? Сам, лично, без сопровождения, спустился на планету с флагмана… пригнал флагман на занюханный мирок? О нет. О да!!!

— СЛЕДУЙ ЗА МНОЙ! — приказал далек, развернулся и с неторопливой уверенностью победителя покатился к выходу из шахты.

И Хакс подчинился приказу.

***

Они поднимались все выше и выше. Удушающая жара сменилась мертвящим холодом, потом — приятной прохладой.

Дорога была долгой.

Далек стрелял в каждого встречного. Их путь на поверхность выстилала дорожка из трупов — только что не красная, далеки убивают, не проливая крови. Роболюди, рабы всех видов и мастей, снова роболюди; они разбегались в стороны, жалобно крича, словно джавы, облитые кипятком, но далек уничтожал их методично и последовательно, одного за другим.

Хакс шел рядом, выпрямив спину. По дороге он снял с одного из убитых черную форменную шинель. Та была старой и пыльной, к тому же, великовата и болталась на плечах, рукава слишком длинные, но так было увереннее. Даже этой мелочи хватало.

Если не считать далека, с которым Хакс шагал бок о бок. Страх отступил, и теперь он купался в потрясающем ощущении всемогущества. Пусть оно и не исходило от него лично — пустяки! Это как детские мечты о домашнем любимце, сильном и свирепом хищнике. Многие мечтали о туке, о собаке, а самые смелые и наивные — даже о ранкоре, но именно Хаксу повезло по-настоящему осуществить эту мечту. И именно сейчас. Ха! Даже больше. Какой ранкор сравнится с этой убийственной мощью? Домашний экзогорт, ни больше ни меньше. Хакс улыбнулся, расправил плечи.

Обувь, к несчастью, оказалась мала, но камни почти не кололи босые ступни. 

Потом им стали встречаться другие далеки. Они метались по коридорам, крича на разные голоса, вертелись на месте, пуская дым.

— ОТ-ОТ-ОТВЕТИТЬ! ОБЪЯСНИТЬ! ЦЕЛЬ! НЕДОСТАТОЧНО ДАННЫХ! — заорал один из них, обычный рядовой серв в медной броне. Он поехал вперед, наперерез им, размахивая бластером, вразнобой сверкая индикаторами на куполе.

Не замедляя движения, черный далек выстрелил в него, снес всю верхнюю часть. Зеленые брызги разлетелись по стенам.

Хакс едва не застонал от удовольствия, электрическим разрядом пробежавшего по спине.

Далек методично расстреливал остальных.

Что с ними случилось? Почему они обезумели? Мысль мелькнула и растворилась: пещера закончилась широко распахнутыми воротами. Свежий воздух пьянил, как алкоголь. Звезды висели низко над головой. Вершины гор обступали их со всех сторон, едва заметные на фоне ночного неба. Поверхность планеты: Хакс был здесь впервые за… он уже не помнил. Здесь все осталось так же, как и при Первом Ордене. Вымощенный плотно пригнанными каменными плитами двор перед входом, дорожка, ведущая к взлетным площадкам. Все чистое, аккуратное. Далеки рациональны, они не станут без нужды разрушать инфраструктуру. Не хватало только работников — живых, конечно. Мертвые усеивали двор, висели на ограждении, отделявшем его от бездонной пропасти. Люди вперемешку с тви’леками и муунами, чевы бок о бок с собственными поработителями чевинами — далеки уравняли всех. Всех низвели до нулевого статуса. Если ты не их соплеменник, ты никто. Меньше, чем никто.

— СЛЕДУЙ ЗА МНОЙ, АРМИТАЖ ХАКС! — повторил далек. И снова эта знакомая интонация. Очень знакомая. Если бы у Хакса были индикаторы, как у далеков на куполе, они наверняка сейчас вспыхнули бы.

— Кто ты такой? — спросил он и вздрогнул от собственной храбрости.

Далек остановился и медленно повернул окуляр, глядя Хаксу прямо в лицо.

— МОЛЧАТЬ! НЕ СМЕЙ ЗАДАВАТЬ МНЕ ВОПРОСЫ! — рявкнул он. — ИСПОЛНЯЙ ПРИКАЗЫ ВЕРХОВНОГО ДАЛЕКА!

Но стрелять не стал. Поехал дальше, к площадке, на которой стояло припаркованное блюдце-разведчик. Хакс выдохнул. На то, чтобы рассмеяться, смелости у него не хватило. На то, чтобы остаться на месте, тоже.

Если этот далек — тот, о ком Хакс думает, неизвестно, как он отреагирует на такое явное неподчинение. Характер наверняка остался прежним или даже ухудшился — куда уж больше! Застрелит, а потом пожалеет, только вот Хаксу от этого не будет ни холодно ни жарко. 

Страх и благоговение смешались с привычным, пусть и давно забытым чувством. Хакс считал, что никогда больше его не испытает, и теперь медленно и с радостью погружался в него, как в теплую воду — сначала по пояс, потом по шею, и с головой, так, что даже воздуха не хватало. Это сложное чувство состояло из нескольких унций отборного раздражения, пары гранул облегчения и тонны первоклассной, высокооктановой ненависти.

Любой далек бы позавидовал.

Хакс яростно оскалился в улыбке и ускорил шаг, догоняя своего давнего, давнего знакомого. Ошибки не было. Он мог бы поставить на это собственную жизнь. Да что там, он уже ее поставил, когда отправился с ним наверх.

Корабль, новенький, только со стапелей, возвышался над ними. По ободу сверкали огни. Возле трапа стояли останки одного из дозорных далеков — купол снесен напрочь, зеленая жижа с остатками мозгов на броне еще не успела засохнуть. Остро пахнуло химикатами, как в пыточной, и Хакс, сжав губы, отогнал от себя призрак былого ужаса. Все позади. Теперь все будет иначе. 

Наивно, конечно, в такое верить. Он взбежал по пандусу, ведущему в шлюз, ребристый металл приятно покалывал ступни.

— СЛЕДУЙ ЗА МНОЙ! В РУБКУ! — прокатился по коридору голос черного далека. Тот уже скрылся в глубине корабля. Трап за спиной с негромким гудением поднялся, металл затянул отверстие люка. Пол под ногами шевельнулся. Корабль начал подниматься в воздух.

— Слушаюсь, — пробормотал Хакс, — верховный… лидер.

***

Он действительно пригнал флагман флота сюда, в это захолустье. Крусибл все рос, и рос, и разрастался за экранами, пока не превратился в стену из далеканиума и полимеров, гладкую, ровную, совсем не похожую на корабли старой Империи или Первого Ордена. Хакс завороженно смотрел, как в стене медленно раскрывается шлюз, похожий на черный безгубый рот, и как блюдце-разведчик смело ныряет внутрь. Экран погас, потом снова вспыхнул, демонстрируя огромный зал. 

Черный далек молча ездил перед пультом взад-вперед, периодически касаясь панелей манипулятором. Блюдце, повинуясь его командам, осторожно опустилось прямо в центре зала — совершенно пустого. Это было невозможно. Даже у далеков флагманский корабль — людное место. Хакс улыбнулся неожиданному оксюморону и заложил руки за спину. Пустота говорила о многом.

— Так ты расскажешь мне, что произошло, или будешь только угрожать? — спросил он негромко. — Забираешь меня из шахты, в которой, по идее, мне и настал бы конец месяца через два-три, расстреливаешь всех, кто попадается тебе под бластер, привозишь на крусибл… Где все твои подчиненные? Разбежались? Я ведь знаю, кто ты такой… магистр Ордена Рен.

Далек резко, насколько это возможно, повернулся к нему, подъехал ближе. Его манипулятор-присоска вытянулся вперед. Хакс попятился, но тот уже коснулся его груди. По коже пробежал разряд тока, острый, болезненный.

— ТЫ НИЧЕГО НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ, АРМИТАЖ ХАКС! — сказал далек.

— Неужели.

Кожу снова сильно укололо. Хакс прикусил губу.

— НИЗКИЙ УРОВЕНЬ САХАРА В КРОВИ. ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ПИТАТЬСЯ, ЧТОБЫ ВЫЖИТЬ.

— Какая забота с твоей стороны. А я и не знал.

Далек отъехал назад.

— НА КРУСИБЛЕ ЕСТЬ ОБРАЗЦЫ ПИЩИ, ПОДХОДЯЩЕЙ ДЛЯ ТВОЕГО ОРГАНИЗМА.

Хакс вдруг вспомнил, что действительно не ел уже больше стандартных суток. Голова закружилась, но расслабляться сейчас не стоило. Несмотря на неожиданную поддержку, и даже именно из-за нее. Он проверил пуговицы на шинели (застегнуты), встал ровнее, чтобы не выглядеть слабым, и спросил:

— Почему здесь никого нет?

— ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ТАК РЕШИЛ, — ответил далек. — СЛЕДУЙ ЗА МНОЙ! 

Голова закружилась сильнее, словно после расслабляющего наркотика. Далек выкатился из рубки, не оглядываясь — по умолчанию считая, что Хакс послушается его команды. Ну конечно. Он совершенно не изменился, и все же настолько нелогичного далека Хакс не встречал еще ни разу. Все остальные были точны, как лучшие имперские приборы. Он так решил, надо же. Уединения захотелось. Он бы еще цветы принес на свидание.

Хакс пошагал за ним, уже практически не сомневаясь в том, кто такой этот черный далек. Сомнение касалось только его целей. Не стоило недооценивать их коварство, коварство самого Рена. Тот в первую очередь успел примазаться к победителям, стать для них незаменимым. Они даже не попытались его обмануть — предложили сотрудничество прямо.

Сила привлекала далеков, как стервятников — падаль, как магнит притягивает стальную стружку.

Ну естественно, Рен согласился. Хакс на его месте сделал бы то же самое, но вдвое быстрее и без колебаний. Только вот далекам он оказался не нужен. 

Тот день — день, когда далеки уничтожили все верховное командование, а тех, кто остался, схватили, разбросали по планетам и по стройкам, отправили умирать в шахты или лаборатории, — Хакс помнил, словно тот случился вчера. И он даже ждал подобного, но не сразу после капитуляции Республики. Не на праздновании победы. Он выжил только потому, что сорвал все знаки отличия, а потом спрятался в подсобке и не сопротивлялся, когда его все-таки нашли. Еще один человек, трясущийся от страха — все они такими стали.

Тогда он увидел Рена в последний раз. Далеки окружали его со всех сторон, он обернулся, Хакс поймал его взгляд — болезненно-странный, отдававшийся где-то в солнечном сплетении, — а потом исчез вместе с далеками. А Хакса погнали к транспортным шлюзам, и многих других тоже. Тогда его попытались сдать, выиграв для себя преимущество, проявив лояльность, но далек-конвойный, не тратя ни секунды, пристрелил этого идиота.

Далекам плевать, кем был их раб. Главное, кем он стал.

В тот момент Хакс понял, что далеки ему нравятся — жаль, что слишком поздно.

По залу крусибла гуляло эхо. Босые ступни негромко стучали, полимерное покрытие едва ощутимо пружинило под ними. Далек катился вперед неумолимо и уверенно. Воздух, застоявшийся и спертый, пах горелым пластиком и мертвечиной.

— Ты угнал крусибл, чтобы покатать на нем меня? — спросил Хакс, ускорил шаг, догоняя его, и пошел рядом. — Какая приятная любезность.

— ЭТО НЕ ЛЮБЕЗНОСТЬ. ЭТО НЕОБХОДИМОСТЬ, — ответил Рен. — Я НЕ УГОНЯЛ КОРАБЛЬ. ОН ПРИНАДЛЕЖИТ МНЕ. 

Империя далеков, охватывающая галактику за галактикой, железной пятой шагавшая по планетам, громадная, непобедимая, как выяснилось позже, и вот он заявляет, что просто взял флагманский корабль! Как будто это игрушка — мелочь какая-то. Невероятно.

Хакс облизнул губы.

— ОНИ СКАЗАЛИ, ТАКАЯ БОЖЕСТВЕННАЯ НЕНАВИСТЬ НЕ ДОЛЖНА ПОГИБНУТЬ, — продолжал Рен, и его голос казался почти таким, как прежде, только громче, мощнее. — НО ОНИ ЗАБЫЛИ О СИЛЕ. Я САМ ЗАБЫЛ О НЕЙ ПОСЛЕ ТРАНСФОРМАЦИИ, ВСПОМНИЛ ТОЛЬКО ТЕПЕРЬ.

Они шли по коридору. Навстречу то и дело попадались далеки, наверняка мертвые, с опущенными окулярами, безвольно повисшими манипуляторами. Запах мертвечины стал сильнее, гуще, от него почти тошнило, но Хаксу он казался сладостным и приятным. Аромат победы. Полной и безоговорочной. Но сомнение еще пряталось где-то внутри, как сарлакк в песках, затаилось. Чем проще кажется происходящее, тем сильнее смертельная опасность, и все же обмануть Рена проще, чем тысячи далеков и их подручных, оболваненных операцией. Сбежать с крусибла легче, чем с планеты.

— ВСЕ ДАЛЕКИ СВЯЗАНЫ ЕДИНОЙ ИНФОРМАЦИОННОЙ СЕТЬЮ, — продолжал Рен, и его голос стал выше, злее, наполнился торжеством. — МОЯ СИЛА ПРОНИКЛА В ЭТУ СЕТЬ! ДОБРАЛАСЬ ДО КАЖДОГО ИЗ НИХ! У-НИЧ-ТОЖИЛА ВСЕХ! ДО ЕДИНОГО!

Теперь Хакс едва не упал — колени подогнулись, — но, ухватившись за простенок, устоял. Рен въехал в просторное помещение, которое могло быть только главной рубкой. Далеков здесь было много, гораздо больше, чем везде, и все мертвые. Все. 

— Император? — выдохнул Хакс.

Рен остановился, развернувшись. Его окуляр опустился, смерив Хакса взглядом с головы до ног, потом снова поднялся, глядя в лицо.

— ЕГО ТЕЛО У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖЕНО, — нехотя ответил он. — НО Я ОЩУЩАЮ ЕГО ПРИСУТСТВИЕ. ВЕДУ ПОИСКИ.

Нет. Не может быть. Рен, этот болван-идеалист, походя разгромил целую Империю? Конечно, он мог… Кто еще бы сумел?

И сделал, подсказал внутренний голос. Только зачем ему ты? Странный, нелогичный поступок, хотя когда это Рен был логичным?

— Зачем я тебе? — спросил Хакс.

И тогда Рен выстрелил. Луч пронесся через рубку — Хакс пригнулся, прикрывая голову руками, — и ударился в стену, плавя полимер. Рен завертелся на месте, стреляя, стреляя, разнося все — трупы далеков, приборы, стенные панели.

— НЕТ ОТВЕТА НА ТВОЙ ВОПРОС! — орал он. — НЕТ ОТВЕТА! ОБЪЯСНИТЬ!

— Я даже не далек, — пробормотал, прячась за юбкой брони, Хакс. Он сел на пол, спину холодили твердые, неудобные полусферы.

— ТЫ СТАНЕШЬ ДАЛЕКОМ! — воскликнул Рен, прекратив наконец стрельбу. Он объехал броню, за которой скрывался Хакс, встал перед ним. Его бластер возбужденно подрагивал. — ТЫ ОЩУТИШЬ ВСЕ ПРЕИМУЩЕСТВА ЭТОГО СОСТОЯНИЯ!

Хакс провел языком по губам, глядя на Рена снизу вверх. Тот возвышался над ним, как черная башня, впрочем, так бывало и раньше, только теперь он нравился Хаксу гораздо больше. Возможно, это психологическая защита, а может, у Рена действительно изменился характер. Хаксу не хотелось сейчас анализировать то, что чувствует.

— НИКАКИХ СОМНЕНИЙ! НИКАКИХ КОЛЕБАНИЙ! — говорил Рен, полностью захваченный собственным монологом. — Я УВЕРЕН ВО ВСЕМ, ЧТО ДЕЛАЮ. РАНЬШЕ БЫЛО НЕ ТАК! РАНЬШЕ МНЕ ВСЕ МЕШАЛО, В ПЕРВУЮ ОЧЕРЕДЬ — Я САМ! НЕУВЕРЕННОСТЬ! ГЛУПОСТЬ! ГУМАНИЗМ!

Хакс мог бы поспорить. Он и сейчас не колебался. Сомнения ни на грамм не бередили его разум. Про гуманизм тем более не стоило. Он был бесконечно уверен во всем, что делает — это превращало его в идеального далека даже без физических изменений. Стоило ли говорить об этом Рену? Ну уж нет!

А тот продолжал вещать, и, кажется, звуки собственного голоса завораживали его. В некоторых аспектах совсем не изменился.

— ПРИНЯТИЕ РЕШЕНИЙ НЕ ЗАТРУДНЕНО НИЧЕМ! Я МОГУ ПОБЕЖДАТЬ С НЕВИДАННОЙ ЛЕГКОСТЬЮ! МОЙ РАЗУМ ОСТЕР, А ПАМЯТЬ СОВЕРШЕННА! ЗНАНИЯ ДАЛЕКОВ ПРЕВОСХОДЯТ ВСЕ, ЧТО ИЗВЕСТНО ДРУГИМ, НИЗШИМ ВИДАМ! 

Низший вид! И кто это говорит? Хакс дернулся от злости, захлестнувшей его с головой. И он, наверное, из-за той же злости вдруг кое-что понял. Понял и улыбнулся, шире и шире раздвигая губы. Сила, да? Сила. И почему тогда Рен стреляет, а не пользуется ею? Почему прячется в броне? О нет! Какой бесконечный идиотизм!

Они оба мертвы, если догадка верна, и теперь терять нечего.

— А твое тело? Ты — зеленый комок слизи и мозгов, запертый в броне, — спросил Хакс, погасив злую улыбку. — Даже открыть ее не сможешь, потому что тут же погибнешь. Сила… которой ты даже не пользуешься. А ведь мог бы. Нет, все не так, как ты говоришь. Пустил вирус в систему корабля, в систему планеты, а теперь пытаешься убедить меня, что ты — единственный владеющий Силой далек во вселенной? Еще бы. Конечно, ты не справился с императором. Он наверняка жив-здоров, выслал за тобой целую эскадру.

Рен замолчал, опустив окуляр и бластер. Сервопривод злобно, тонко загудел, и он отъехал назад.

А потом броня начала раскрываться. Медленно, торжественно и неторопливо, как цветок хищного болотного растения, панель за панелью, пластина за пластиной.

Хакс моргнул. Сердце стучало медленно, с трудом, словно кто-то сжимал его в кулаке.

Из брони вытекли щупальца. Их было много, чересчур, слишком много — длинных, белых, поросших тонкими черными волосками, блестящих и гибких. Хакс не успел моргнуть во второй раз, как они оплели его со всех сторон, сжали, подняли в воздух, оттолкнув чужую мертвую броню. Та загремела, откатываясь в сторону, обдав его отвратительной вонью.

Щупальца были горячими и влажными, чудовищно сильными, они стиснули Хакса до боли, но он не издал ни звука.

Если обычные далеки могут так же, что ж… вероятно, он ошибался насчет их возможностей.

Из брони, поверх щупалец, на него смотрело лицо. Знакомое и незнакомое одновременно, оно стало темнее, как будто Рен долго загорал в гамма-лучах, и странно исказилось, поплыло, потекло, словно кусок пластика, забытый на старом реакторе. Один глаз закрылся, съехав вниз, нос свернулся на сторону, губы превратились в тонкие ниточки. Мозг выпирал из открытой черепной коробки, огромный, пульсирующий, оплетенный узловатыми сосудами, и в него погружались провода, тянувшиеся откуда-то из купола. Ныряли в разбухшие извилины, словно корабли-амфибии в волны.

Щупальца росли прямо из того места, где по идее должна находиться шея. Магистр Ордена Рен напоминал теперь доисторического моллюска наутилуса — Хакс когда-то давно видел его изображение в школьной книге и навсегда запомнил эту несуразную мешанину отростков, большой темный глаз и изысканно закрученную раковину. Роль раковины с успехом исполняла броня, раскрытая теперь полностью. Окуляр слепо пялился в потолок, черные полусферы мягко поблескивали в свете ламп.

Потом щупальца на миг ослабили хватку, и Хакс глубоко, судорожно вдохнул.

— Не смей сомневаться во мне! — сказал Рен. Без модулятора его голос звучал совсем не так внушительно, но этот звук неожиданно отдавался где-то в копчике, пробегал по коже странной, возбуждающей вибрацией. — Я владею Силой! И сейчас докажу это тебе!

— Как? Задушишь насмерть? Щупальцами? Логично донельзя! Доказательство на все сто процентов! — пробормотал Хакс, потом, перестав сдерживаться, рассмеялся. Смех рвался из горла, как тошнота, никаких сил не было прекратить этот неприятный, болезненный поток.

Но щупальца вдруг отпустили его. Разжались и утекли прочь, оставив на коже мокрые, липкие следы.

И Хакс не упал. Он повис в воздухе, а под ним, на полу, колебалось, извивалось и ползало море белых, горячих змей. Их поддержки… не хватало.

— Вот так! — выкрикнул слабым, хриплым голосом Рен. — Видишь? Я могу! Могу!!! Я владею Силой!

Раньше он мог придушить любого одним движением брови. Сейчас же Рену… Кайло понадобились все силы — именно так, со строчной буквы, — чтобы просто не уронить худого, истощенного человека. Хакс закрыл глаза. Вот как. За все нужно платить, любому могуществу — своя цена. Наверное, Рен счел ту, которую ему пришлось заплатить, чрезвычайно высокой.

Лучше бы сам Хакс оказался на его месте. Уж он бы нашел применение открывшимся перед ним новым горизонтам — куда лучше, чем долбить руду в каменоломнях.

Только вот чем бы пришлось за это заплатить?

— Темной стороне… нравится то, кем я стал, — продолжал говорить Рен, и в его голосе неожиданно прорезалась страсть, почти прежняя, очень знакомая. — Я идеален и совершенен. Высшее существо, будущее вселенной! И ты станешь таким же! Рука об руку мы с тобой…

— У тебя нет рук, болван, — перебил его Хакс.

Лицо Рена исказилось еще сильнее: гнев превращал его черты в горячий воск, и все же теперь не узнать его было сложнее, чем раньше. Будущее вселенной? Лицо этого будущего глядело на Хакса со странным выражением.

Потом щупальца метнулись вверх.

— Мои новые конечности лучше старых! — выкрикнул он хрипло.

— И ты можешь это доказать, — пробормотал Хакс, улыбаясь все шире. Могущество во власти, и теперь он знал: у него была власть над Реном, даже теперь, когда он стал далеком. Наверное, даже больше, чем раньше.

Щупальца схватили его, походя сдернули трофейную шинель и обрывки того, что Хакс раньше использовал в качестве одежды. Власть и подчинение, два в одном. Он раскинул руки и закрыл глаза. Нужно расслабиться, тогда…

Но Рен не вел себя грубо. Щупальца теперь касались кожи осторожно, практически нежно, и Хакс захлебнулся от острого удовольствия, когда одно из них, горячее, скользкое, обвилось вокруг его члена. Яички сжались от возбуждения. Он не испытывал этого чувства… годы? Месяцы?

— Я не уверен, что ты достигнешь… — Хакс задохнулся: щупальца обвели по кругу его соски, опустились ниже, коснулись пупка. — Нужного результата. Работа в шахте… слишком изматывает.

Рен что-то пробормотал: без голосового модулятора расслышать его слова оказалось сложно. И пульс так сильно стучал в ушах… Щупальце ползло по ноге, щекоча внутреннюю поверхность бедра, щупальца касались его везде, где только можно, горячие, влажные прикосновения. Кончик одного из них нырнул под крайнюю плоть, обвел головку, легонько сжал. Хакс прикусил губу. Этот болван совсем забыл, что еще можно сделать с помощью своих отростков. Как был, так и остался наивным, неопытным идиотом.

Когда щупальце коснулось его ануса, — наконец-то! — Хакс рассмеялся. Оно заползало внутрь медленно и осторожно, замирая каждый раз, когда Хакс напрягался — он давно отвык от такого, и ощущения оказались слишком резкими. Отросток заползал все глубже, глубже, зашевелился, устраиваясь внутри, и Хакс захлебнулся воздухом. Перед глазами потемнело, как будто в рубке пригасили свет. Еще одно щупальце продолжало ритмично сжимать член. Пульсировало, перекатывая мышцы, но не двигалось, словно змеиное тело. Голова шла кругом. Даже голод отступил. Хакс купался в прикосновениях, в ощущениях, в сильном, непривычном удовольствии. Вряд ли обычных далеков такое интересует, мелькнула на фоне мысль и пропала. А жаль. Хакс рвано выдохнул. Да, вот сейчас! Он сосредоточился, ловя ощущение, и разряд удовольствия прошиб его с головы до ног — не сильный и чересчур короткий, но он и не помнил, как это чувствовалось раньше. Слишком давно это было.

Потом щупальца куда-то делись, а его аккуратно опустили на пол. Надо же, он умеет и так. Хакс перевел дыхание, нащупал под бедром шинель, вытерся шершавой тканью, сел и натянул ее на себя.

Броня Рена медленно закрывалась. Это выглядело даже красивее — как складывающиеся лепестки цветка. Вставать не хотелось, но Хакс все же поднялся на ноги и застегнул шинель. Ткань непривычно покалывала обнаженную кожу, но, может, это были всего лишь последствия того, чем они только что занимались. Пройдет. И надо найти нормальную одежду. Обноски, валявшиеся под ногами, казались теперь настоящим издевательством.

В этот миг до него дошло, чем еще Рен заплатил за свое хваленое — и настоящее — могущество. За то, чтобы стать высшим существом: сейчас Хакс скрепя сердце отчасти согласился бы с этим, пусть и не признал никогда вслух.

— А ты? — спросил он и пригнулся.

Но Рен не стал стрелять, хотя его бластер дернулся из стороны в сторону, а индикаторы на куполе ярко засветились.

— МНЕ НЕТ НУЖДЫ В УДОВЛЕТВОРЕНИИ ПОЛОВЫХ ПОТРЕБНОСТЕЙ! — ответил он снова громогласно. — ДАЛЕКИ ЛИШЕНЫ ЭТОЙ СЛАБОСТИ!

Ну да. Хакс даже согласился бы с тем, что это слабость, но почему-то перспектива лишиться этого казалась не слишком приятной. Особенно сейчас. Стать таким же, как Рен… нет, лучше, потому что в нем не осталось бы тогда никаких слабостей, он стал бы идеальным далеком, лучше всех возможных императоров, — какая соблазнительная, заманчивая мысль! — но…

— И что ты собираешься делать дальше? — спросил Хакс. — Конечно же, в твоем гениальном мозгу не сложилось никакой стратегии, только тактика. Сиюминутно, на эмоциях. Сейчас или никогда, вечная твоя порывистость. Мог бы и пересмотреть свое поведение, раз уж стал далеком.

— ТЫ БУДЕШЬ МОИМ СТРАТЕГОМ! ПОСЛЕ ТРАНСФОРМАЦИИ Я ПОВЫШУ ТЕБЯ! — радостно заявил Рен. Хакс поморщился.

— Я не уверен, что соглашусь. Мне нужно подумать, — ответил он и затаил дыхание.

— УНИ… — начал Рен, повысив голос, крутнулся на месте, расталкивая чужую броню, но тут же остановился и замолчал.

— Надо же! Ты научился терпению!

— НЕ ИСПЫТЫВАЙ ЕГО! — проревел Рен. — ТВОИ РУКИ МНЕ ПРИГОДЯТСЯ! ТЫ УБЕРЕШЬ ВЕСЬ МУСОР! ОЧИСТИШЬ РУБКУ!

Хакс фыркнул. Страх давно куда-то делся, и теперь он был убежден: Рен ничего с ним не сделает. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. И с этим можно было не только жить, но и побеждать.

Теперь в его распоряжении находилось самое могущественное оружие во вселенной. Сильнее любого «Старкиллера», разумное, высокоэффективное. Трудно управляемое, но это поправимо. И его стоило использовать во благо — свое личное благо, разумеется. Во многих смыслах. Хакс слабо улыбнулся. 

Но для начала стоило избавить мир от главного и наиболее опасного конкурента. 

— Хорошо, я буду и твоим стратегом, и уборщиком, — согласился Хакс. — Но помни, что первым делом надо уничтожить императора. Займись-ка поисками. Это не терпит отлагательств.

— ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ОТДАВАТЬ МНЕ ПРИКАЗЫ!

— Это мой совет, верховный лидер, только и всего.

Рен подъехал к нему вплотную, коснулся присоской груди. На этот раз Хакса ничего не укололо. Прикосновение было почти дружеским — насколько это возможно в исполнении далека.

— СЛЕДУЙ ЗА МНОЙ! ТЕБЕ НУЖНО ПОВЫСИТЬ УРОВЕНЬ САХАРА! Я ПОКАЖУ ТЕБЕ МЕСТО, ГДЕ ХРАНИТСЯ ПИЩА! — сказал Рен и без лишних церемоний направился к выходу.

Хакс одернул шинель, стряхнул с нее пыль. Грязная. Не по размеру. Чужая. Это поправимо. Можно переодеться. Можно подумать о том, что делать дальше. Рассчитать варианты. А ведь теперь их много, очень много, чрезвычайно. Голова шла кругом не хуже, чем от секса.

Хакс облизнул пересохшие губы.

Будущее, которое еще день назад казалось вполне определенным, теперь стало туманным, загадочным и, пожалуй, интересным.

И он не отказался бы еще пару раз заглянуть ему в лицо.


End file.
